New York City Cuisine
Browse All New York City Recipes: New York City Appetizers | New York City Beverages | New York City Soups | New York City Salads | New York City Vegetarian | New York City Meat Dishes | New York City Snacks | New York City Desserts New York City - Cooking and Food Overview of New York City Cuisine History The New York City cuisine history practically begins with the town’s Dutch colonization. If we consider the amounts of crullers and coleslaw that are consumed here we understand how vivid the Dutch culinary influence still is. However, the most dominant and considered to be archetypal of New York cuisine appears to be the Jewish one. The Jewish traditional specialties, such as bagels, pastrami and cream cheese definitely stand out as New York traditional foods. Today, the Big Apple has earned the status of the multicultural food capital of the world because of the incredible variety of international dishes that it offers. There are even some very popular dishes that are known to have been originated or perfected in New York City, such as Manhattan Calm Chowder, Eggs Benedict, Lindy’s cheesecake or Lobster Newburg. The most vivid ethnic influences in the New York City are definitely “The Jewish”, “The Italian” and, of course, “The Chinese”. Cuisines of New York City New York City cuisine includes various different cuisines that belong to many ethnic groups that immigrated to the United States. There are very few cuisines that are not represented in the New York City. However, the main cuisine that is usually associated with The City definitely has its origins in the immense and influential Eastern European Jew community and its offspring. Many of the New York City Jewish foods have become internationally famous, especially bagels and pastrami. Also, the Jewish community has also been a great fan of the Chinese cuisine that most of them refer to as their second ethnic cuisine. New York City cuisine is famous for comprising almost all the cuisines on the Globe and that is why it is commonly referred to as the world’s food capital. A vivid, influential New York cuisine is the Italian one. The Bronx is well known for its many Italian restaurants that are also called “Little Italies”. There even developed a New York-style pizza, which is usually sold in oversized, thin and very flexible slices. The traditional toppings of the New York City pizza are the tomato sauce and mozzarella. This type of pizza is usually called “pie” or “pizza pie”. Preparation Methods for New York City Cooking The preparation methods for New York City cooking are incredibly various and differ from chef to chef and from an ethnic cuisine to another. Usually, the New York cooking tends to be quite extravagant in the high-class restaurants, giving usual dishes a special flavor by adding some exotic or sometimes even shocking spices. There are also places where traditional dishes are being served and in these restaurants the preparation methods are quite strict preserving the traditional ethnic recipes. There are no traditional New York City cooking preparation methods because the huge cuisine covers almost the entire cuisine on the globe. Probably, the only method specific to New York City cuisine is the exquisite way it blends other cuisines. Special Equipment for New York City Cooking Most of the tools used in New York City kitchen are cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers. The truth is that chefs in New York use all kinds of cooking utensils in order to prepare the great meals and some of these tools are the following: food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. The New York City cuisine is the queen of all cuisines on the globe that is why it needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated dishes. New York City Food Traditions and Festivals New York City cuisine is definitely the most fortunate mixture of different dishes coming from all parts of the globe. You can achieve a culinary satisfaction by trying almost every dish cooked in the New York City restaurants because the chefs here are the best. The best way to observe all the cultural culinary blending are during festivals where every ethnic group is trying to make the most of their traditional foods. The most vivid festivals involving food are the Chinese celebrations that take place in January and February and celebrate the New Year. Another very big New York City event in the culinary field is the Ninth Avenue International Food festival that takes place every year in May and which brings out the best dishes ever to be made in New York and all over the world. The NYC Oktober fest is also quite culinary vivid as 500 food, art and other exhibitions take place. People in New York City Food * Are you into New York City Cooking and would like to be interviewed? The New York City food culture has been immensely influenced by the large flows of immigrants that have settled here or just passed through the city. The dining patrons have also had a great influence over the New York City cuisine as they were always looking to hire the most famous and innovative chefs. Jewish and Italian immigrants have made the City famous for its bagels or pizza. Most deli’s here serve authentic Eastern European and Jewish cuisine as the corned beef and pastrami sandwiches are the favorite local dishes. More recent Arab immigrants have made the falafels and kebabs the icons of NYC street food. Category:New York City Cuisine Category:American Cuisine